


Sweeter than Cookies

by ananonwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: 25 days of Christmas writing challenge on tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananonwriter/pseuds/ananonwriter
Summary: The 25 Days of Christmas Writing Challenge 🎄Starting December 1st, write something each day inspired by that day’s prompt!DAY ONE: Cookies
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 25





	Sweeter than Cookies

"This is our date?" Blaine asks, surprise evident in his voice as he follows Sebastian into the Smythe kitchen. 

"You don't like it," Sebastian replies, shoulders slumping and he looks, disappointed. "I thought you'd love this. I know Christmas is a big deal to you..." he trails off. 

Blaine reaches out and puts a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "Oh, I do love it," he smiles softly at the boy in front of him. "It's just not exactly what I pictured you would want to do for a date. A first date, even," the shorter offers. "You're allowed to do something you like, something you want to do too." It's not lost on Blaine that this might be the first date Sebastian's been on and as exciting as it is for Blaine to be on this date with Sebastian, he also wants to make sure it's a special night for Sebastian too. 

Sebastian watches Blaine, and it's a little unnerving sometimes, the way he sees, senses, things about Blaine. A small, but genuine, real smile tugs at his lips as his eyebrows raise. "I am though. I'm with you. I thought we'd established that I like you Blaine? And as for things I want to do... well you're pretty much top of that list too," he winks. 

Blaine's cheeks burn crimson and he ducks his head as a surprised sort of squeak leaves his mouth. Still his hand finds Sebastian's and he allows himself to be lead into the Smythe kitchen. 

Sebastian lets out a breath as Blaine's hand finds his. "Besides, maybe this is technically a first date for us, but it's not like we haven't spent time together before," he shrugs. 

Laughter escapes Blaine, echoing a little through the house, and he squeezes Sebastian's hand in his. "This is true." He looks up at Sebastian. "So we're making Christmas cookies?" And now that he thinks about it, and thinks about some of the time they've spent together, it makes sense. A lot of time they've spent together involved getting coffee, and Sebastian almost always had something sweet to nibble on with his coffee. 

Sebastian nods. "Are you sure this is okay?" doubt coloring his voice. 

"It's really, really good," Blaine agrees. Then he notices a flat wrapped box on the counter. "What's this?" 

"Early Christmas gift?" Sebastian shrugs. 

Blaine beams as he opens the gift, his smile softening, head tilting as he looks at it. "An apron! That's so cute." It's the message on the apron that really gets to him. 'Who needs mistletoe when you're this cute.' He puts on the apron, even as his stomach flips and flops at the thought of kissing Sebastian. 

If he's aware of the effect the gift has had on Blaine, Sebastian isn't obvious about it. He sets out ingredients on the counter and pre-heats the oven. "I thought we could make fun holiday shaped sugar cookies and then decorate them." 

The cookie making goes well; they make a little bit of a mess, they both are wearing more flour than when they started, but when the final batch goes into the oven, they start to clean up. Despite the closeness, the fun of making the cookies, the way their hands sometimes brushed, and the apron, no kissing has happened yet. 

Blaine puts the last of the dishes into the drying rack. "Mistletoe huh?" he asks, gesturing to his apron. "Does that mean there might be kissing on this date?" He chews on his bottom lip, and if he sounds eager, well, maybe he's thought a lot about kissing Sebastian. Not just since his break up, if he's completely honest. 

"Would that be okay too?" Sebastian asks.

Blaine nods, stepping closer to the other, and leaning up putting his arms around the other's shoulders. "That is probably the only thing that would make tonight more perfect." 

"Mhmm. Good, because I'm not sure how much longer I could wait for that," Sebastian smiles. He leans down and presses his lips softly against the others. When they pull apart, he groans softly. "Definitely might not be able to stop. You taste like sugar cookies."


End file.
